Benutzer Diskussion:Flockensturm
Hi, freut sich, dass du zu uns gestoßen bist! Danke für deine Bearbeitung auf der Seite Der Anfang der zeit. Falls du irgendwelche Hilfe brauchen solltest, kannst du mir gerne eine Nachricht auf meiner Diskussionsseite hinterlassen! Tautropfen (Diskussion) 19:28, 23. Okt. 2013 (UTC) Zwei Sachen Hallo Flockensturm, ersteinmal sorry aber ich kann das nicht wirklich glauben. Dafür gibt es einfach zu viele parallelen bzw. Dinge die exakt gleich waren. Warum ich dir aber eher schreibe ist, dass es nett wäre, wenn du aufhören könntest, die Kategorien Kater und Kätzin zu benutzen da diese nicht gebraucht werden sollen. Es gibt hier zwei Threads, in denen aufgelistet ist, welche Kategorien benutzt und nicht benutzt werden sollen, damit du mal einen Überblick hast: http://de.warriorcats-erfindung.wikia.com/wiki/Diskussionsfaden:14929 http://de.warriorcats-erfindung.wikia.com/wiki/Diskussionsfaden:14374 16:21, 28. Okt. 2013 (UTC) Re Joa, früher hab ich die gemocht, aber in letzter Zeit produzieren die nurnoch Scheiße xD 22:16, 5. Nov. 2013 (UTC) Auswertung Du bist eine sehr junge Kriegerin. Du gehst sehr nett mit den anderen Katzen um, unterhältst dich gerne mit ihnen und hilfst Ältesten oder der Heilerkatze. Manchmal kannst du auch etwas wilder sein, aber du bist eine lustige Kätzin und bist gerne in Gesellschaft. Du schmirst gerne mit Säften von Beeren herum, so wie die Jungen gerne Blätter jagen. Du bist eine cremefarben-braun gescheckte Kätzin, ein passender Name wäre Holzsplitter. 15:59, 6. Nov. 2013 (UTC) Hallo :D Hallo, ich finde es echt toll, dass dir meine Geschichte gefällt :) Deine Katzen sind echt süüß <3 Lovely Shadow (Diskussion) 13:33, 17. Nov. 2013 (UTC) Hallo nochmal^^ Ich bins wieder :D Diesmal mit einer Frage: Weißt du, wie man BySeiten erstellt? Danke, Lovely Shadow (Diskussion) 13:50, 17. Nov. 2013 (UTC) Re: Katzen Nee keine Geschwister :) Shadow ist ein Kater und Tigerlie ne Kätzin <3 Lovely Shadow (Diskussion) 13:48, 18. Nov. 2013 (UTC) Antworten :D 1. Deine Signatur kannst du bei Raubpfote und Gänseblumnase glaube ich machen lassen :) Es gibt aber bestimmt noch mehr... 2. Wegen dem Avatar: Könnte sein, das das Bild zu groß ist :/ Leider weiß ich nicht wie man das beheben kann :( 3. Tigerlie und Tiger sind ein und die selbe Person. Aber mein Papa nennt Tigerlie oft Tiger, weil das kürzer ist :) Lovely Shadow (Diskussion) 14:03, 19. Nov. 2013 (UTC) Hier ein Bild <3 Hallo, ich wollte noch mal kurz vorbeischauen und hab dir gleich mal was gemalt :) Hier, bitteschöön: thumbLovely Shadow (Diskussion) 17:13, 19. Nov. 2013 (UTC) Siggi Ok, ich mach dir die Sig so schnell ich kann ;) Weiß würde ich nicht gerade als Farbe nehmen, weil der Hintergrund weiß ist, man würde es nicht sehen. Überleg dir, ob ich lieber mit cremebraun oder so anfangen soll. Und du hast mir nicht gesagt, was ich für 'ne Schriftart machen soll. Deine [[User:Raubpfote|'D'i'e'b''']]''Wem kann ich vertrauen,' wenn er sagt:'"Ich bin dein Freund"? '' 13:06, 20. Nov. 2013 (UTC) Deine Siggi Hier ist deine Siggi Benutzer:Flockensturm/Sig, ich hoffe sie gefällt dir, ich kann die Siggis noch nicht ganz so gut machen wie Gänseblumnase. Zum einbinden musst du bei deinen Einstellungen bei "Signatur anpassen" in diesem Feld das hier eingeben: Statt Name musst du immer Flockensturm eingeben. Dann musst du darunter: "Ich möchte Wikiquelletext in meiner Signatur verwenden" ankreuzen und dann müsste es eigentlich klappen. Fals nicht, wende dich bitte an Gänseblumnase. Wenn dir was an deiner Siggi nicht gefällt, kannst du ihr oder mir Bescheid geben. Deine [[User:Raubpfote|'''Di'e'b''']]''Wem kann ich vertrauen,' wenn er sagt:'"Ich bin dein Freund"? '' 17:31, 20. Nov. 2013 (UTC) Bildchen :) Danke für die süßen Bilder :D Besonders das von Loveshadow ist toll! Dankee <333! Ich hab dir auch gleich noch was gemalt :DD Lovely Shadow (Diskussion) 18:56, 20. Nov. 2013 (UTC) thumb|Mir war gerade so, ich wollte irgendwas verrücktes malen :D Re: Cover Hallo Flocke :)! Ich hab dir gerade das Cover für Sanftpfotes Leben gemacht :D Ich hoffe es gefällt dir! Falls du Änderungen wünschst, sag Bescheid! PS: Ich mache das andere Cover auch bald, vielleicht mach ichs heute auch noch :) Deine [[Benutzer: Lovely Shadow/Sig]] (Diskussion) 11:58, 21. Nov. 2013 (UTC) thumb|Dein Cover^^ Re: Siggi+Avatar Hallo, also wie man eine Siggi einfügt wird hier wunderbar erklärt^^ Ich hoffe das kann dir weiterhelfen^^ BVeim Avatar... entweder ist die Datei zu groß oder du verwendest einen falschen Dateitypen. Ich glaube es geht nur .jpg und .png :/ Bin mir da aber nicht so sicher, da ich mal ganz ehrlich gesagt nicht so der Typ bin, der ständig den Avatar wechselt. (Ich glaube das letzte Mal ist über ein Jahr her :/) LG 20:10, 21. Nov. 2013 (UTC) Re: Cover (Anfang der Zeit) Hallo Flocke :D Ich habe dir dein Cover für "Der Anfang der zeit" fertiggemacht. Allerdings: Ich wollte ins von deinen Bilder draufmachen, aber das ging irgendwie nicht :( Ich hab probiert selber eine draufzumalen und hoffe es gefällt dir trotzdem :) Wenn du trotzdem noch irgendwas auszusetzen hast, bitte sag mir Bescheid <3 LG 13:02, 22. Nov. 2013 (UTC)thumb|Hier das Cover^^ Hoffe es gefällt dir :) Antworten: Hey, ich habe das Cover noch schnell eingefügt xD Sorry, ich habs vergessen gehabt :) Hier, wegen der Signatur! Ist von dem Benutzer Blog von Aki-Chan auf dem WarriorCats Wiki :D Schritt 1: Ihr geht auf euer Benutzerprofil und Einstellungen (rechts oben). Schritt 3: Ihr seht nun eure Einstellung, geht von unter den Abschnitt Signatur und fügt dort den abgewandelten Quellcode mit eurem Nutzernamen ein: Schritt 4: Kreuzt das Kästchen: "Ich möchte Wikitext in meiner Signatur benutzen" an. Ich hab den ersten Schritt weggelassen, den habe ich auch nicht gemacht :) Liebe Grüße, 14:22, 22. Nov. 2013 (UTC) Neues Cover <3 Ach ja, ich habe dein Cover noch etwas bearbeitet!thumb|Neues Cover :D Wo? In der Leiste, in der auch dein Benutzername steht. Du fährst mit der Maus über deinen Namen, klickst aber nicht darauf, dann steht da Einstellungen und da musst du drauf klicken ;) Deine 14:38, 22. Nov. 2013 (UTC) thumb|Für dich! Hi! Hi, ich bin Broken Light! Du kennst mich bestimmt nicht(hab nur den Malwettbewerb gemacht xD Ich bin doof) Ich würde mich aber gerne mit dir anfreunden und hab deswegen ein Bildchen für dich gemalt. Wenn du Probleme hast, wende dich einfach an mich. ~Broken~ ღ Lebe deinen Traum! ღ 15:20, 22. Nov. 2013 (UTC) Wie den Titel einer Seite ändern??~Broken~ ღ Lebe deinen Traum! ღ 10:03, 23. Nov. 2013 (UTC) Ähm...ja... Ich hab leider keinen Plan wie das geht. Sorry. Ich bin zu blöd dazu. ~Broken~ ღ Lebe deinen Traum! ღ 10:09, 23. Nov. 2013 (UTC) Re Was meinst du mit was war los? Falls du dich auf den gelöschten Blog beziehst, so habe ich dir geschrieben, dass du den bitte auf einen Artikel verlegen sollst. Wenn du das nicht getan hast, dann ist das nicht meine Schuld, ich habe dir ja Zeit gegeben, den Inhalt auf einen Artikel zu kopieren 18:09, 24. Nov. 2013 (UTC) Sorry aber mir erschließt sich nicht weshalb? Die Blogs sind nur zum Vorstellen deiner Geschichte(n) da, und da du den Inhalt ja schon kopiert hattest, ist es nichteinmal schlimm, dass der Blog gelöscht ist. Ich habe dir ja schließlich auch gesagt, dass der Blog gelöscht wird, unabhängig davon, ob du dich entscheidest, den Inhalt auf eine Artikelseite zu kopieren oder nicht. Wo ist also das Problem? 18:50, 24. Nov. 2013 (UTC) Bilder kannst du auch in Artikel einfügen, genau wie in Blogs. Und kommentare kann man immernoch auf der Diskussionsseite schreiben oder die vor kurzem aktivierten Artikelkommentare. 20:18, 24. Nov. 2013 (UTC) Hey c: Hallu :3 Ich hab mir einige deiner Charaktere und so angeguckt, und finde dich sehr einfallsreich :D Hättest du lust mir bei meinem Wiki zu helfen? :3 LG 09:56, 25. Nov. 2013 (UTC) Bildchen Ich will malen!!!<33333 Hier, ein Bild für dich! <3~Broken~ ღ Lebe deinen Traum! ღ 10:29, 25. Nov. 2013 (UTC)thumb|Ich hoffe, es gefällt dir! <3 Ich kann dir jetzt helfen mit dem Artikel umbenennen! Drücke neben Bearbeiten den Pfeil -> mehr Optionen -> verlegen-> Neuer Name-> Fertig! ~Broken~ ღ Lebe deinen Traum! ღ 11:28, 25. Nov. 2013 (UTC) thumb|I hope, you like it! <3Hab schon wieder ein Bild für dich gemalt... :) ~Broken~ ღ Lebe deinen Traum! ღ 15:10, 29. Nov. 2013 (UTC) Hi Komm einfach mal hie rin den chat, da kann cihd ir den wiki link geben udn wor können etwas quatschen :3 14:33, 25. Nov. 2013 (UTC) PS: sorry weiß ich nicht :/ Ups, sorry. Meine Tastatur hasst mich. Also, könntest du in den Chat kommen dann kann ich dir den Link zu meinem Wiki geben. Ich kann versuchen dir das mit der Sig im Chat zu erklären. 14:43, 25. Nov. 2013 (UTC) Re Hallo Flockensturm, zunächsteinmal, nein, ich habe nichts gegen dich. Nur es ist nunmal eine meiner Aufgaben, User darauf hinzuweisen, wenn sie gegen die Regeln verstoßen. Ob ich selbst von dir erwarte dass du die Regeln auswendig kannst würde ich sagen nein, es ist nur was anderes, wenn man selbst Teil bei der Aufstellung war. Die Sache ist nur die, dass die Regeln ja auch aus einem Grund niedergeschrieben sind - dass man nämlich jederzeit nachschauen kann, denn auswendig lernen wäre etwas seltsam... Abgesehen davon ist Spam aber sowieso in so ziemlich jedem Wiki, Forum und ähnlichem untersagt von daher ist deine Rechtfertigung - zumindest in diesem einzigen Punkt und wenn du vorher schonmal auf Foren oder ähnlichem warst/bist - nicht gerechtfertigt. Bei sowas banalem wie zB also nicht spammen kann ich deinen Punkt wie gesagt nicht verstehen, allerdings sehe ich ein, dass du das nicht alles auf einmal beachten kannst, was auch ein wenig schwierig zu beurteilen ist, da man sich die Regeln auch leichter merken kann, wenn man mit hilft, sie aufzubauen. Und irgendwie muss man dir ja schließlich verständlich geben, wenn du mal gegen eine Regel verstößt. Wenn es einmal passiert ist das ja kein Problem, dann weißt du das ja, nur wie gesagt zB wenn du beim Spam immer und immer weitergemacht hättest, würde das zu einer Sperrung von dir führen. Und wie ich bereits am anfang sagte, ich habe nichts gegen dich, nur ich bin (leider) auch nicht jemand der immer den freundlichsten Ton anschlägt ^^; 16:45, 25. Nov. 2013 (UTC) Danke <3 Danke, danke, danke für das Bild :D!! Und - Nein - ich bin nicht sauer auf dich :) Ich wollte dir eigentlich auch noch ein Bild malen, aber ist ziemlich eng bei mir, wegen Schule :/ Dein Bild ist total süüß <3 14:06, 26. Nov. 2013 (UTC) Cover (Leben der Musik) Klar, kann ich machen :D Wahrscheinlich ist es morgen oder am Sonntag da :) LG, deine 18:46, 29. Nov. 2013 (UTC) Fertiges Cover :) Hey, ich hab mich gerade mal hingesetzt und dein Cover gemacht :) Die Anordnung der Katzen ist etwas anders, aber ich hoffe es gefällt dir trotzdem :D Falls du Änderungen wünschst, sag einfach Bescheid :) LG, 14:26, 30. Nov. 2013 (UTC)thumb|Dein neues Cover ^^ Danke ^-^ Danke^^ für das bild :) Ich hoffe dich stört die neue anordnung auf dem neuen Cover nicht :/ LG, 15:13, 2. Dez. 2013 (UTC) Dankö Danke!!! Hundert mal schöner als meine Bilder! ;) Ich kann nicht so gut zeichen xD [[User:Raubpfote|'''Di'e'b''']]''Wem kann ich vertrauen,' wenn er sagt:'"Ich bin dein Freund"? '' 15:19, 2. Dez. 2013 (UTC) Selbst gezeichnetes Bild Also verboten sieht es nicht aus! Ich kann auch nur gut malen, wenn ich irgendeine Vorlage hab xD. Bei den Vorlagen die ich selbst gemacht hab, hatte ich mir Bilder von Katzen ausgedruckt xD [[User:Raubpfote|'''Di'e'b''']]''Wem kann ich vertrauen,' wenn er sagt:''''"Ich bin dein Freund"? '' 17:44, 2. Dez. 2013 (UTC) Biiild <3 xD Hallo :D Hier, du malst mir immer soo viele Bilder, da hab ich dir auch eins gemalt^^ Hier, ich hoffe es gefällt dir :) thumb|Für meine Flocke <33Liebe, Liebe Grüße 16:19, 3. Dez. 2013 (UTC) Hi Flockensturm Natürlich gibt es Jungen die die Geschichten der Warrior Cats lesen(wie du siehst mich auch). Hast du gedacht nur Mädchen würden Warrior Cats lesen!;) Ich bin bei der zweiten Staffel, komm aber nicht weiter, weil ich zu faul bin mir das nächste Buch zu kaufen:). Ich lese so gerne die Warrior Cats das ich manchmal wünsche ich könnte nichts anderes tun. Meine persönlichen Lieblings Charakter sind: Feuerherz und Sandsturm. Wenn ich in der Welt der Warrior Cats wäre würde ich auf jedem Fall Wasserfell heißen! Schönen Abend noch!! Wasserfell23 (Diskussion) 17:44, 3. Dez. 2013 (UTC) Hi nochmals:) Tja Sachen gibt's. Wie lange liest du schon die Bücher? Und hast du schon eine Seite über deinen eigenen Charakter geschrieben? MfG Wasserfell23 Wasserfell23 (Diskussion) 18:25, 3. Dez. 2013 (UTC) :) Ich danke dir aus ganzem Herzen für das schöne Bild. Möge der SternenClan imm er über dich wachen! Gute Nacht und mögest du vom SternenClan gute Träume haben Wasserfell23 Wasserfell23 (Diskussion) 21:58, 3. Dez. 2013 (UTC) Danke Flockensturm MfG Wasserfell23 Wasserfell23 (Diskussion) 06:29, 4. Dez. 2013 (UTC) MfG?! MfG= Mit freundlichen Grüßen :) Wasserfell23 (Diskussion) 07:20, 4. Dez. 2013 (UTC) Geil Heyy geilo danke :D Ja äh, wer hat das geschrieben? Wiki Hey, ich finde es wirklich cool, dass du in meinem Wiki mitmachen willst ^-^ Also, du suchst dir zuerst einen Clan raus (NebelClan, GewitterClan, KrallenClan, WeidenClan) Dann gehst du auf die jeweilige Seite, denkst dir einen Namen für die Katze aus und trägst sie dort ein (beim jeweiligen Rang) du musst auch einen Link machen Dann erstellst du deine Katze (als beispiel kannst du auch andere seiten anschauen) Stammbäume oder sowas musst du nicht machen, das mach ich auch nicht^^) wie du die charakterbox erstellst, siehst du auf der hauptseite :) Dann kannst du im jeweiligen Blog deine Katze spielen (du kannst auch die Familie der Katze jetzt erstellen) Bei Fragen wende dich am besten an mich :D Alles Liebe, deine 15:59, 5. Dez. 2013 (UTC) Re: ??? Ja, klar^^ LG, 16:43, 5. Dez. 2013 (UTC)